To operate most take a significant amount of time and effort as the length of wire that forms the fence is normally extremely long which means a huge effort is required to wind or unwind. This effort is time consuming and tiring.
A further problem with current reels is the heaviness of the reel and wire. Other features such as gearing are used in reels to magnify the effort to wind up or unwind. Gearing normally comprises multiple moving parts which can contribute to excessive maintenance requirements and cost, coupled with significant initial manufacturing costs.
Other uses for reels are for example hose reels, fishing reels, electrical conduit reels, kite reels and weather reels. In general the problems described above are also relevant for reels in general.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved reel which will obviate or minimise the aforementioned problems in a simple yet effective manner or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.